


Noibat

by eerian_sadow



Series: Transformers with Pokemon [8]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Prowl finds another Pokemon in need of assistance.





	Noibat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vejiraziel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vejiraziel/gifts).



> HAPPY POKEMON DAY!!
> 
> 23 years, wow. I don't think anyone ever thought Pokemon would still be going this long. But Transformers turns 35 this year and I doubt that anyone expected THAT either.
> 
> Here's to a bunch more years with both franchises!

Prowl was sitting under one of his oran berry trees, feeling the ache in his shoulderss that came with a day of working in the orchard and sipping at an energon cube as he watched the sun sink behind the treeline of the forest. Flareon was curled up asleep at his side and his other Pokemon were all inside the house, playing or sleeping themselves. It was a quiet, peaceful night that made him miss Praxus with a soft ache.

Though, that pain was so much less now while they lived on a world that was peaceful and so very _alive_. It could never be Praxus, but this little world was becoming home in a way none of them had ever expected when Optimus left them to coloinze it.

He was considering a nap himself in the safety of his orchard and in the company of his companion when he heard a rustling in the tree above his head. The sound was unusal since Litwick had scared away all of the Spearow that had liked to steal his crop, and he couldn’t imagine what might have caused the sound.

Litwick’s reputation, whatever it was now, had spread among the local Pokemon thoroughly enough to keep any but the bravest creatures out now.

“Hello?” Prowl stood and peered into the branches. 

A startled squeak at a very high frequency was his reply. It was followed by more rustling and several leaves falling off the tree. He thought he saw a flash of teal and black, but in the fading light the colors were harder to distinguish.

“Easy, friend. I won’t hurt you.” The Praxian stood as still as he could, still watching for movement in the branches of the tree. 

He heard another squeak, this time on that seemed a bit disbelieving. A moment later, a Pokemon looked carefully through an opening in the leaves.

Prowl smiled as he studied the creature. It was, as he had thought, teal and black with very large ears and a nose that was turned up at the tip in a way that reminded him a bit of a species of crystal viper that had lived outside Praxus.

 _Noibat,_ his Pokedex informed him. _A sound wave Pokemon. They live in pitch-black caves. Their ears can emit ultrasonic waves of 200,000 hertz._

The image file attached to the Pokedex entry did not match the colors of the creature in frnot him. Clearly this Pokemon had a mutation similar to the Ditto Optimus had trained before leaving the planet. 

“Hello, Noibat. My orchard is a long way from any caves. Are you lost?”

Noibat whined sadly, the sound just loud enough to finally rouse Flareon. His companion looked up in distress.

“I am sorry to hear that you’ve lost your way.” Slowly, Prowl extended an arm to the Noibat. The Pokemon shied back, but didn’t run away. Or fly. “If you come inside, you are welcome to our food and some fresh water while I contact a friend who can help you get home. Would you like that?”

Flareon yipped and stood up on his back legs, trying to see the new Pokemon. Whatever he had said must have encouraged the creature, as Noibat creeped carefully out onto the tree branch before fluttering carefully down to Prowl’s arm.

Prowl’s smile widened as he studied the Noibat and saved a few image files to update the Pokedex files with. Then he turned toward the house and dialed Professor Juniper’s contact number as he walked inside. If their friend didn’t know where Noibat belonged, she would certainly know another Professor who did.

“Flareon, run inside and tell Mister Mime that we have a guest for dinner, please.”


End file.
